boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cattus the Cute Monster
Cute Giant Cattus ''(Gergasi Comel Cattus)'' is the fourth episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It is aired on TV3 on December 16, 2016 and YouTube on February 16, 2017. Plot The story starts off with Adu Du and Probe watching a commercial online, in which Bago Go is trying to market a power sphere tracking device. While Bago Go markets the device as free, it turns out the battery the device runs on is incredibly expensive, causing Adu Du to faint. However, Probe purchases the device's battery using Adu Du's Credit Card, much to his dismay, and they travel to Gurunda to find the next power sphere. On Gurunda, BoBoiBoy and his friends are resting around a campfire, having been searching for the Power Sphere for two days without luck. BoBoiBoy is disheartened by their lack of luck, but the others assure him to remain patient so they can find the power sphere, while Ochobot also is recharging from teleporting around too much. BoBoiBoy laments that they aren't doing so well, despite it being their first mission. Suddenly, a new cat-like creature appears by the fire, eyeing BoBoiBoy's cup of water, with Yaya and Ying finding the alien cat adorable. BoBoiBoy offers the alien cat his drink, despite Gopal's protests to conserve their water supply. After drinking the offered water, everyone except Gopal takes a shine to the adorable Cattus. Gopal tries to chase Cattus off, but it attacks him, much to BoBoiBoy's amusement. BoBoiBoy's power band abruptly sparks, which surprises and confuses him. Adu Du and Probe enter a cave, having traced the signal into a cave.They find nothing in the cave, but they are attacked by an unknown assailant. Sometime later, BoBoiBoy track the power sphere into the cave as well, but find nothing but a broken net and signs of a shootout. They are suddenly approached by a mystrious figure, revealing himself to be one of the civilians of Gurunda, Waibi. Waibi asks them for water and Ying gives him her share. Waibi explains that their town has been terrorized by the Gurunda Monster and he requests BoBoiBoy and his friend's help. They accept, and they travel to the village and find out that one of the houses had been ransacked. Waibi explains that the monster used to peacefull get it's water from the cacti behind the village, but it had suddenly turned into a strange substance, revealed to be bubblegum, which Gopal and Ying had done in the previous episode. BoBoiBoy resolves to defeat the monster and save the residents. Back at Adu Du's spaceship, it is revealed that Adu Du survived the attack, but is injured. He questions what's the best method of capturing a wild beast. Bago Go's show suddenly pops up and he markets 'Bravery Raisins' that will supposedly help capture such a beast. Although Adu Du is initially, upset over going into debt, he is determined to get the power spheres. On Gunrunda, BoBoiBoy and the others plan out their course of action, planning to use a large pool of water as bait to lure the beast out, having Yaya and Ying weaken it enough for BoBoiBoy to detain it. Meanwhile, Gopal will get to work reverting the cacti turned into bubblegum last episode back to normal. However, as they're waiting for the beast to arrive, they spot Cattus drinking out of the pool. Realizing that it was in danger, BoBoiBoy runs out and tries to get the cat to leave, but Waibi warns him to be careful, revealing that the beast was actually Cattus. Cattus is suddenly almost hit by a tranquilizer dart, Adu Du having found power sphere, prompting Ochobot to scan Cattus for the supposed power sphere. BoBoiBoy prepares to engage Adu Du in battle, but his power band malfunctions and he is unable to transform. Adu Du, determined to get the power sphere, shoots at Cattus once again, but BoBoiBoy shields the cat and collapses. Upon seeing BoBoiBoy loose consciousness, Cattus is enraged and transforms into a large cat-like beast, charging at Adu Du in revenge. Ochobot realizes what Cattus really is and tells Yaya and Ying to protect the cat, but Probe appears to hinder their progress. Cattus attacks Adu Du and is about to deal the final blow, but Probe stops it, having defeated both Yaya and Ying. Cattus gets facinated with the Energy Binds and starts playing with it, and later with Probe, giving Adu Du an idea. Using the laser pointer of his gun, Adu Du lures the cat into his trap, succesfully trapping it and causing it to revert back into it's smaller form. BoBoiBoy, having regained consciousness, absolves to save the cat, and manages to get his Power Band working to perform an Elemental Split, calling out Earth, Lightning, and Wind. BoBoiBoy manages to drive off both Adu Du and Probe and save the cat. Later on, Gopal wraps up turning the cacti that he had bubblegum-fied earlier back to their original state. Waibi thanks them for helping them deal with the beast problem, but he warns Gopal not to turn their cacti into anything else. While Yaya and Ying are being entertained by the cat, Ochobot explains to BoBoiBoy that the cat's bell is actually a Power Sphere. The bell reveals itself as Bellbot, the Power Sphere of Enlargement. Surprised by the turn of events, BoBoiBoy questions Bellbot why he didn't tell them earlier, but Bellbot tells him that he was still unsure whether or not they were malicious or not. Bellbot explains that when he had landed on Gurunda, the cat was the first creature he met, and they became good friends. However, when Power Sphere Hunters arrived on the planet to search for him, Bellbot gave Cattus powers so he could defend and protect both Bellbot and himself, revealing to the cast that the cat's name was Cattus. They opted for Bellbot to come with them back to TAPOPS, where he could be properly taken care of and guarded, but Bellbot remarks that he needed to stay with Cattus, having formed a symbiotic relationship with it. Ying laments on the fact that Cici Ko will not be pleased with the outcome, but BoBoiBoy assures her that he would understand and Ochobot exclaiming that all that mattered was that the mission was complete. After bidding farewell to their friends, they return back to Earth. Gopal expresses his relief that he didn't have to deal with the 'furious cat', but Bellbot angrily challenges him, revealing that both he and Cattus had followed them through the portal. Bellbot cheekily explains that Cattus had gotten fond of them and wanted to come with them. Cici Ko appears, congratulating them on their first mission's success, but accidently steps on Cattus' tail in the process. Enraged, Cattus transforms and chaos ensuses. Differences with the Comic *In the comic, Adu Du does not wear his helmet when he wakes up on Probe, who is in Car Mode. *Cattus is only seen to be stretching its body in the comic. In the episode, Cattus scratches its ear, then Ying pats it. *In the episode, Cattus leaves scratch marks and thorns on Gopal's face. However, in the comic, only scratch marks are visible on Gopal's face. *In the comic, Cattus steals Gopal's food after scratching him. *The scene when BoBoiBoy's Power Band suffers some glitch after meeting Cattus for the first time is not present in the comic. *In the comic, when the heroes are in a cave searching for the Power Sphere, the net used by Adu Du is found by Ying rather than BoBoiBoy. *In the episode, the net used by Adu Du in his first encounter with Cattus is a butterfly net. However, in the comic, the net looks like a cannon that shooting nets. *As seen in the episode, the trap that Adu Du sets for Cattus is a net thrown onto Cattus and electrocutes it. However, in the comic, the trap is a circle that sends out four ropes to tie Cattus' legs and electrocute it. *In the comic, after being defeated by BoBoiBoy, Adu Du and Probe are seen to have disappeared into the sky rather than crashing onto a high mountain. Trivia *The "Gurunda Monster" that the inhabitants of Planet Gurunda describe is not to be confused with the actual Gurunda Monster, which is the giant platypus-like alien that BoBoiBoy and his friends face in the previous episode. *This is the first time Gopal's been scratched by a cat in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It continues to be a running gag throughout the series. *This is the first time BoBoiBoy's Power Band malfunctions due to an unknown error. *In Indonesia, this episode was available at DVD BoBoiBoy: The Movie as bonus which is available at KFC Indonesia store since January 2017. *This is the first episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy that was not uploaded to YouTube the same day as it was aired on TV. *When BoBoiBoy preformed "Tanah Pendinding" (Earth Wall), his voice was reused from BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Gallery Episode_4_-_3_Days.jpg Episode_4_-_2_Days.jpg Episode 4 - 2 Days (Instagram).jpg Episode 4 - 1 Day.jpg Episode 4 - 1 Day (Instagram).jpg Episode 4 - Today.jpg Cattus (2).jpg Episode 4 - After.jpg Video BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 04 BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 04 Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:Episodes